1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for providing content, and more particularly, to a method for providing content of a current device to another device to enable a user of another device to use the content.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of digital devices, users today have a variety of digital devices at disposal. In fact, people are literally living in a digital era.
Digital devices have been providing people with convenience, and through fast-development, particularly in recent years, digital technology has been achieving even higher performance and diversity.
Still, people are looking for more convenient lives, and seeking the answers in digital devices of even higher performances and higher functionalities.
Meanwhile, there is a limit of functions that a single digital device can provide. Accordingly, a method is required, which enables digital devices to operate in convergence to create new functions that the digital device cannot provide alone, and therefore brings in more convenience to the users' lives.